Spy Love and Song
by nekohime14
Summary: Para siswa elit yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus ini sedang menikmati kesehariannya, namun tiba-tiba beberapa diantara mereka menghilang tanpa sebab. Akankah Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dan dapat mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi tersebut?


Oik minna-saaaaan neko-chan datang lagi :3 *plak* ini penpik bukan neko-chan yang bikin, ini temennya neko-chaaan si alfa-kun :3 duduk disebelah nih *disekolahceritanya* ada yang mau ngomong? *dilempar*

yaudah langsung aja ya minna

HAPPY READING!

Spy Love And Song

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-Sensei gomen Alfa-kun pinjam Naruto dkk.

Rate: T+

Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll

Genre: Comedy, Romance (untuk kali ini itu dulu).

Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, tanpa EYD, OOC, dll

Sumarry: Para siswa elit yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus ini sedang menikmati kesehariannya, namun tiba-tiba beberapa diantara mereka menghilang tanpa sebab. Akankah Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dan dapat mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi tersebut?

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Matahari menaiki tahtanya, menggantikan tugas sang rembulan. Sinarnya menerangi dunia. Membangunkan para insan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Salah satunya pemuda yang masih tidur di atas ranjang empuknya yang berukuran King Size. Sinar matahari pun menembus jendela kamarnya, menyengat kulit dan menyilaukan mata. Namun entah virus tidur apa yang menyerangnya, dia masih bisa juga tertidur dengan indahnya (?).

BRAAAAK!

Pintu kamar itupun didobrak dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi sang pemuda tetap tidak terusik dengan keributan barusan.

"BANGUN RUBAH PEMALAAAASSSSS!" Teriak sang pendobrak dengan suara merdunya.

"Huuoooaammm, iya kaa-san. Sebentar lagi." Balas sang pemuda yang kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Cklek.. Pemuda yang dijuluki rubah pemalas oleh wanita tadi itulah tokoh utama kita. Anak dari pasangan suami-istri N. Minato dan N. Kushina a.k.a. Namikaze Naruto yang biasa kita sapa dengan nama Naruto ini adalah pewaris tunggal dari NE dan salah satu murid KIHS.

Ciri-ciri berkulit tan, bermata biru sewarna langit, berambut pirang jabrik, pembawaannya yang ceria, hiperaktif dan selalu tersenyum.

"CEPAT BANGUN, JIKA TIDAK KAA-SAN AKAN MENGAMBIL SEMUA JATAH RAMENMU!" teriak sang wanita.

Cklek.. Wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh Naruto tadi ialah sang ibu tercinta a.k.a. Namikaze Kushina yang biasa di panggil dengan nama Kushina. Pemilik Butik Namikaze yang terkenal, dia bekerja sama dengan bibinya S. Tsunade dan teman masa kecilnya U. Mikoto dalam mengelolah butik itu.

Ciri-ciri berambut merah darah panjang sepinggang, bermata violet jernih, kulit putih bersih, dan tetap terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala 3.

"GYAAAAAA! JANGAN! NARU AKAN SEGERA BANGUN!" Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya.

"Dasar anak itu, lama-lama aku bisa cepat tua jika terus begini." Ujar kushina sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kushina pun turun ke ruang makan dan mulai mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil Namikaze ini.

"Ada apa Kushu-chan? Pagi-pagi kau sudah ribut-ribut." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya, sang kepala keluarga Nmaikaze.

Cklek.. Kepala keluarga Namikaze a.k.a. Namikaze Minato yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama sapaan Minato, pemilik perusahaan Namikaze Entertaiment (NE) terkenal di kota Konoha yang bergerak di bidang permusikan dan modeling. Perusahaan ini juga memiliki cabang rahasia di kota Suna yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan yang saat ini dipimpin oleh pamannya a.k.a. Namikaze Jiraya.

Ciri-ciri tinggi berkulit tan, mata biru terang dan rambut pirang runcing, memiliki poni panjang yang membingkai kedua sisi rahang wajahnya, dia sangat tampan sehingga walaupun sudah berkepala 3 dan sudah menikah tetapi masih banyak wanita yang mengincarnya.

"Aku hanya membangunkan anak kita Minato-kun, semakin lama tingkahnya semakin parah saja." Ucap Kushina dari arah dapur.

"Tidak apa, nanti dia akan berubah sendiri kok. Oh ya kushu-chan , apa sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya Minato.

Kushina pun segera keruang makan dan meletakkan sarapan yang telah ia siapkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari arah lantai dua. "Ohayo tou-san, kaa-san." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Ohayo Naru-chan." Balas Minato dan Kushina serempak.

"Kaa-san, mana ramen Naru?" tanya sang putra tunggal. Dia pun mencari-cari makanan yang dimaksud, setelah menemukan targetnya segera saja dia menyambar peralatan makannya dan mengambil makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. "Ittadakimasu!" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

~SKIP TIME~

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Naru pergi dulu! Oh ya, Naru bawa mobil sendiri ya dan nanti Naru juga akan kembali ke di apartemen lagi!" Ucapnya setengan berteriak dari pintu depan.

"Hati-hati Naru-chan!" Balas sang kaa-san

"Jangan kebut-kebutan di jalan ya!" Tambah sang tou-san yang juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya.

"Ha'i-ha'i. Ittekimasu!" Pamitnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

~SKIP TIME~

Setelah mengemudi selama 20 menit, akhirnya dia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Konoha Internasional High School (KIHS) adalah sekolah elit yang diperuntukkan kepada siswa-siswi khusus dan tepandang di Konoha maupun diluar Konoha.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari 3 gedung besar dan setiap gedung terdiri dari 3 tingkat. Gedung yang di tengah berfungsi sebagai aula, ruang pertemuan atau rapat, ruang tata usaha, ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah. Gedung yang berada di sebelah kanan berfungsi sebagai ruang kelas, lantai 1 untuk kelas 1 yang terbagi menjada 6 kelas, lantai 2 untuk kelas 2 yang terbagi menjadi 6 kelas dan lantai 3 untuk kelas 3 yang terbagi menjadi 6 kelas di tambah 1 kelas khusus. Dan yang terakhir gedung yang berada di sebelah kiri berfungsi sebagai ruang ekstra kurikuler, ruang olah raga, laboratorium, perpustakaan dan lainnya.

Naruto POV

"HUUUAAAAA! AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGAAA!" Ujarku keras-keras karena kesenangan. Setelah aku memarkirkan mobilku di area parkir, aku segera pergi menuju kelasku. Sambil melangkah menuju kelas, aku menyapa orang-orang yang berpas-apasan denganku. Setelah tiba di ruang kelas akupun membuka pintu itu dengan semangat 45.

Naruto POV END

BRAAAK

Pintu ruang kelas itupun didobrak dengan indahnya. "OHAYO MINNA-SAN!" seru tersangka pendobrakan pintu dengan semangat 45 nya.

"OHAYO NARUTO!" seru seorang pemuda membalas sapaan sang pendobrak yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Cklek.. Pemuda bersemangat yang menyamai semangat 45 Naruto, dialah Inuzuka Kiba yang biasa kita panggil Kiba. Anak dari pemilik salon hewan yang terkenal di Konoha.

Ciri-ciri berambut coklat pendek jabrik, mata kecoklatan, memiliki tato berbentuk taring yang mengarah kebawah di kedua pipinya serta taring atasnya yang sedikit panjang sehingga memiliki kesan tersendiri saat dia tersenyum.

"Ohayo Na-na-ru-to-kun." Balas seorang gadis manis dengan suara yang tergagap-gagap.

Cklek.. Gadis yang selalu berbicara tergagap-gagap kepada orang yang baru di kenalnya atau kepada pemuda yang di sukainya, dialah Hyuuga Hinata atau bisa juga dipanggil Hinata. Anak bungsu H. Hiashi pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp (HC) yang bergerak di bidang pemasaran dan perakitan bom yang dilakukan secara rahasia. Dan jangan lupa hal yang terpenting, dia adalah kekasih dari Naruto.

Ciri-ciri berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang, mata khas Hyuuga berwarna lavender, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun, benar-benar gadis idaman semua pria.

"Hooaaamm, mendokusai." Ucap pemuda yang baru saja kembali dari alamnya (?).

Cklek.. Kata mendokusai adalah favoritnya a.k.a. Nara Shikamaru atau bisa juga dipanggil Shika. Pemuda tukang tidur yang entah bagaimana memiliki IQ diatas 200 (mungkin karena faktor keturunn kali yaaa?) dan murid terpintar di KIHS. Anak dari kepala kepolisian Konoha a.k.a. Nara Shikaku yang sangat jenius dan mampu menyelesaikan berbagai macam kasus. Ciri-ciri berambut hitam agak panjang berkuncir satu mirip nanas, mata yang selalu tampak malas, tukang tidur no.1 se konoha (?).

"URUSAI NARUTO!" Maki seorang gadis cantik blonde yang sedang bergosip dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak kalah cantiknya.

Cklek.. Gadis berambut blonde, yap dialah Yamanaka Ino dengan nama sapaan Ino, gadis idaman para siswa-siswa KIHS (tapi sudah ada yang punya lho). Anak dari pemilik toko bunga terkenal di Konoha.

Ciri-ciri berambut blonde sepinggang yang dikuncir kuda serta poni yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, kulit yang selalu terawat dan selalu memakai make up tipis yang menambah kesan cantiknya.

Cklek.. berambut pink atau merah muda a.k.a. Sakura atau yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura, putri dari pasangan H. Kizashi dan H. Mebuki, pemilik salon terkenal di konoha.

Ciri-ciri berambut merah muda pendek sebahu, bermata emerald jernih dan berwajah imut yang dilapisi make up tipis untuk menambah keimutannya (kata Sasuke).

"Tck, Dobe." Ucap pemuda berambut raven (atau pantat ayam *Alfa-kun di chidori Sasuke*) yang sedang mendengar lagu dari I-padnya.

Cklek.. DOBE adalah panggilan untuk Naruto dari teman masa kecilnya a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke atau dengan nama panggilan Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pasangan U. Fugaku pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Entertaimen (UE) dan U. Mikoto. Dia juga adik dari U. Itachi yang sekarang tengah berkuliah di Universitas terkenal di luar negri, dia juga merupakan Pangeran sekolah di KIHS namun dia sudah memiliki pacar yaitu Sakura.

Ciri-cirinya memiliki rambut raven berwarna dark blue pendek melawan gravitasi, iris mata hitam kelam, kulit putih pucat, dan makanan favoritnya adalah segala hal yang berhubungan dengan TOMAT dan paling ngak suka sama yang namanya makanan yang manis-manis (tapi kalau sama cewek manis mau *Alfa-kun di amaterasu Sasuke*).

"Jangan berteriak Naruto, kau tidak melihat aku sedang berkonsentrasi apa?" Kini satu-satunya gadis yang dari tadi hanya terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

Cklek.. Nah, gadis yang terakhir ini adalah Tenten. Gadis bercepol 2 yang merupakan keturunan China ini baru saja pindah ke Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu, mengikuti ayahnya yang dipindahkan ke Jepang karena tugasnya di bagian penerbangan.

"Biarkan saja, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang baka seperti dia." Ucap kekasih sang gadis.

Cklek.. Kekasih dari Tenten a.k.a. Hyuuga Neji atau bisa dipanggil Neji juga merupakan kakak dari Hinata. Anak sulung dari H. Hiashi dan pewaris HC.

Ciri-ciri berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang sepunggung (mengikuti tradisi klannya), mata berwarna lavender khas klan Hyuuga, pembawaannya yang dingin serta mengidam penyakit sis-con terhadap adiknya a.k.a. Hinata.

"Selalu bersemangat seperti biasa Naruto-kun?" Ejek seorang pemuda dengan senyum aneh yang selalu menempel di wajahnya (entah apa artinya) a.k.a. Shimura Sai atau Sai. Cucu dari pemilik gedung seni terkenal di Konoha S. Danzou, orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas 6 tahun yang lalu.

Ciri-ciri bemata hitam kelam, memiliki rambut hitam lurus sebahu, kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat seperti mayat dan selalu menampilkan senyum palsu yang entah kenapa dapat memikat para siswi KIHS.

Naruto pun langsung mencari tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan di dekat jendela, di sana Sasuke sudah duduk dengan menopang dagu menghadap keluar jendela.

Naruto POV

"Ne, Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya kepada sahabat raven ku yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela.

"Hn." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena sebal dengan tanggapannya akupun segera menghampiri kekasihku.

"Huh! Hinata-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucapku memberikan pertanyaan yang telah rutin aku lakukan setiap hari. Akupun berjalan santai kearah meja kekasihku yang sedang duduk yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari meja ku.

"Ah Na-na-naruto-kun! A-ano, a-aku ba-ik se-perti bi-biasa Na-naru-to-kun." Ucap gadisku tergagap-gagap. Ahh, hal ini yang kurang aku sukai darinya. Setiap berbicara dengan ku dia selalu gugup seperti itu.

"Huh, Hinata-chan.. santai saja, aku tidak menggigit kok! Jadi gangan gugup seperti itu." Ucapku lembut dan ku akhiri dengan senyum -tiba dia menundukan wajahnya, aku sempat melihat sekilas wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena dia malu atau tersipu.

(Alfa-kun: Narsis lu Nar *mencibir Naru*)

(Naru: Apa katamu? *Rasengan* *Alfa-kun tepar*)

Naruto POV END

Hinata POV

'Senyumnya itu, kyaaaaa! Kurasa wajahku memerah, segera saja kutundukkan wajahku agar dia tidak melihatnya.' Batinku. Setelah bisa menenangkan degub jantungku, kucoba mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap mata secerah langit biru itu. Agar dia tidak khawatir, segera saja ku balas senyumannya.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun." Usahaku agar tidak terlihat gugup lagi.

Hinata POV END

Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, Naruto segera kembali ke tempatnya dan menatap kearah pintu kelas. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kelas itu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Ohayo minna." Sapa seorang guru berambut silver melawan gravitasi dengan mulut dan hidung yang tertutup masker yang baru saja masuk.

"Ohayo sensei." Balas semua murid menyapa balik sang sensei.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan ujian akhir maka seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pihak sekolah akan mengadakan acara pentas seni yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh kelas. Setiap kelas bebas menampilkan apa yang kalian inginkan, batas waktu yang diberikan adalah 2 minggu dan ini formulir pendaftarannya. Kalian boleh berunding mulai sekarang, sensei akan pergi dulu ke kelas lain dan memberikan pengumuman ini." Terang sang sensei dan langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"NAANNIIII?" pekik seluruh murid yang ada dikelas dan langsung mematung itu minus Shika yang baru kembali ke dunia(?), Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kyaaaaa! Bagaimana ini?" pekik Ino yang langsung saja membuat semua tersadar.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

KRIKK.. KRIKK...

TO BE CONTINUE

huaaaa selesai juga :3 *apaanini* yaudah tanpa panjang mukadimah, silakaaaan REVIEEEWWW! :3


End file.
